


It's Okay, Kid

by spacekiddgray



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: and never has the option to kill, frisk never gets influenced by chara, is gonna be cut e, probs rly self indulgent too oops, this is basically just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekiddgray/pseuds/spacekiddgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frisk isn't the strongest, or the bravest, or the anything-est, but they have a heart as big as the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this sounds super sweet and it probably is going to be

“Frisk fell down a dark hole, and when they woke up, they started to cry.”

Toriel was expecting much worse when she heard the sounds of panic coming from deeper inside of the ruins. But, when she arrived at the source of panic, out of breath and too warm for her own liking, she saw just a small child crying and a flower saying mean things. The flower said that they were just being a huge crybaby, but it seemed to be a little upset itself. She frowned to herself, then summoned her magic and scared the flower off with just a little fire.

“Hello. I’m Toriel. Are you alright?” she asked the small human when she saw them, noticing that their knee was bloody and they had quite a few bruises. It seemed like they had fallen from a great height, like all other humans, and felt very upset about it.

The human didn’t respond right away, sniffling and huffing as they tried to calm down. It was a pathetic sight and Toriel moved to collect the poor thing in her arms, wondering how old the child was and if it would make sense in monster years.

“I-I fell,” they managed out, very quietly and with a thick accent of some sort. “And I scraped my knee, and then the flower came by and said really mean things and-” they were cut off by their own tears, “I wanna go home!”

Toriel pitied the child, but felt her heart sink slightly at their last confession. It made sense, any human was right to feel that way. Coming from the surface, suffering a terrible fall, and then waking up to such horrors as the underground sounded like a terrible day, and she simply hoped that some pie would help the child calm down a little. She’d have to tell the person outside the barrier about the poor child. She carried the child into the ruins again, let them save, and carried them through the puzzles. She knew better to than try and give some sort of tutorial right now, figuring the child had already taken enough damage. Once they seemed to have calmed down to an extent, Toriel spoke up.

“What is your name?” Toriel asked gently, hoping to not somehow upset the child with words that pierced the gentle music of the ruins.

“I’m Frisk,” they said quietly.

“Why did you climb the mountain, dear? I’m sure you’ve heard the legends, as all of us have. I know it’s not a good question to ask at a time like this, but I figure it might help me help you,” she asked softly.

Frisk frowned a little and thought about it for a few moments. They knew the answer to that, but how were they going to explain all of this to Toriel? They preferred short sentences.

“I didn’t think anyone down here would be that mean, and I wanted to see for myself,” they said, which wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth. A voice had suggested the idea to them, and then the voice wouldn't shut up about anything. However, things were silent now, minus for a faint sound of music. On top of that, the books had talked about some kind of war, and Frisk never believed that creatures that were mean enough to start a war would also be easily locked underground. It was overwhelming curiosity and irritation that lead to the mountain, and now their knee wasn’t bleeding, but they felt very sore and achy.

Toriel liked this answer, though. “I’m going to make you some pie, dear. You can stay at my home for a few days, and… Normally, I wouldn’t let humans leave the ruins so easily, but I have a feeling that you aren’t like the rest,” she said, hesitant to let this human go but feeling as if maybe they were the one the prophecy proclaimed. It would be selfish to let her fears keep them underground. But, first she had to talk to that mystery voice. She’d have to makes sure this child had protection, and she knew someone in the Underground would be as strong as she needed them to be.

-

Frisk didn’t entirely like the idea of leaving to the snowy place outside the ruins. Toriel’s house was really warm and cozy, and it almost felt like home. But, they understood that, to get home again, they’d have to get to some big fluffy goat man (who Toriel talked about very bitterly, much to their confusion). And, they were also told that there would be lots of people to help them along their way, just as long as they could talk (or cry) their way out of things. This was all starting to sound really tough, and it was scary, and Frisk really wasn’t brave but… Well, they wanted to go home. Toriel found a winter jacket for them and a scarf, and soon enough they passed through the barrier leading to Snowdin. Of course, their immediate reaction was that they wanted to go back, and instantly they teared up, but they did their best to get over it and start walking.

They didn’t like how silent it was in the woods. At Toriel’s house, there was music all the time. Now, they could just hear the simple crunch of snow beneath their shoes. Their toes were cold. They huffed softly, looking up to see a poorly made gate in their line of sight. They understood that it would probably have some vague importance, since it was rather particular. Soon, a branch snapped behind them and they jumped considerably, starting to shake. Oh no… They had promised Toriel that they would do their best not to cry! And they could already feel the tears stinging their eyes…

A few moments later, they came upon the gate and stood there for a few moments. Crossing their arms over their chest, they tried to think of what this could mean. Toriel had warned them about puzzles, so maybe it had some kind of importance?

“Human, don’t you know how to greet someone properly?” A voice said, and Frisk jumped and turned around before they were prompted to. And, boy, was that a pretty big mistake. A skeleton, walking and talking on it’s own, stood before them, and they let out a startling screech. Well, someone was bound to have a bad time in this situation.

 **  
** (Spoilers; it was Sans.) ~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frisk realizes that they don't need to worry about a bad time."

So, meeting the newest human like this was kind of terrifying. Sans wasn’t expecting to be screamed at, but he figured it made a little bit of sense. He felt bad of course, right away. He had just meant to play a joke! But, the poor kid seemed utterly terrified. And, well, most people would have been terrified at the sight of a skeleton. He had been warned that this kid was also, well… Unusual. And this was pretty unusual. He panicked right away, not wanting to grab the kid to shut them up or anything because that would make it worse, but he needed to do something!

“Kid, oh my god, it’s okay! The lady you were just with, remember her?” he asked, and that effectively silenced their screaming, which, at that point, had just turned into very loud crying. They nodded hesitantly, starting to wipe at their face. “Yeah, she told me to protect you. She said you were coming through and stuff and that you weren’t like any other human before, and I was just gonna play a joke on you, y’know? To make you know that it was all good? I guess I probably shouldn’t have done the scary voice thing, though.”

His explanation sounded pretty bad, and it made him feel a little bad, but Frisk’s sniffle and little nod made him feel worse.

“What was the joke?” they asked shyly, feeling bad for acting so… Well, crybaby-ish. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to skeletons walking around.”

Sans grinned at them and held out his hand. “Here, take my hand and I’ll go show you,” he said, knowing exactly what would happen. Frisk grabbed his hand, then the fart sound slowly played. They were blank faced for a few moments, and Sans thought it didn’t work, but then they broke out into giggles. He grinned still, mostly because he had to, but also because he was glad that it had made them feel better. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad time after all.

“Alright, kid. I’m gonna take you to Grillby’s so we can get you a soda or somethin’ to help calm you down. My bro is probably going to pop up and be extra mad about not being able to find me, but he’ll get over it,” he said.

“I promise I won’t scream at any more monsters. Oh! And, my name is Frisk, not just kid,” they said, sounding quieter than before, even though they were smiling and not as tense.

“Sure, kid. I’ll make sure to tell everyone that,” he said, and they pouted.

It was a very short walk to Grillby’s due to one of Sans’ never ending shortcuts. He greeted everyone as they walked in, and Frisk just walked behind him shyly, not meeting anyone’s gaze. They were all surprised about the small child following Sans, because this small child was new and no one was new anymore. They jumped to get up onto the stool, a little startled at the sight of a literal fireman. They looked at Sans, not knowing exactly what to order because… Well, they doubted there was much good food down here. Plus, they were fairly certain bathrooms weren’t a thing down here? Which was scary, but they’d be here for only a few more days at most.

“Do you want some fries? Or a hamburger?” he asked, glancing up at the short menu written in their native language.

“...Fries, please!” they said after shortly considering it. Then, they started to slowly spin on the stool, utterly fascinated with their discovery that it spun.

It only took a minute or two before the fries came back, steam coming off of them. Grillby also poured out a glass of what looked like soda, but for some reason it was intimidating to Frisk.

“Do you want some ketchup on your fries?” Sans asked, and they shook their head. “Alright. More for me, then.”

Frisk watched silently as Sans chugged the entire bottle of ketchup, trying not to judge, but like… Woah. That was a lot of ketchup. They ate their fries silently until the little box-tray-thingy was empty, then Sans stood up and stretched.

“Kid, I just realized that I gotta get to work like, right away. Papyrus is gonna chew me out for years at this rate,” he said, grinning cheekily (which was ironic due to his lack of cheeks) at them. “I can’t believe I let you distract me from work that long. But… I gotta tell you something, kid. We’re looking out for you, okay? Call me if you get overwhelmed. You don’t need to do this all on your own. It’s going to be okay and whatnot. I’ve got my eye on you.”

Frisk nodded, face blank despite the happy feeling in their stomach. It was always a nice thing when a skeleton told you that he was looking out for you. But, he also seemed like he meant it. Toriel must have talked to him seriously, and that was much more reassuring. They listened as Grillby was told to just put it on Sans’ tab, chuckled at the sigh from Grillby, then hopped off the chair and started to leave as well. Somehow, when the left the restaurant, the skeleton was already gone. Weird. But, Frisk saw a little shop and remembered the gold they were given ‘just in case’. They headed over into the shop, pleased to see that this merchant wasn’t scary like some of the other monsters. After buying some stuff, then using the box, they sort of just stood there. They figured that they had to talk to Papyrus now, but they also felt like they had missed a lot by getting that shortcut… Hm. Well, no going back now. They started to walk through Snowdin, stopping to talk to a few monsters that weren’t scary, before passing a house that was apparently Sans’ and Papyrus’.

And, after that, it seemed almost like Snowdin ended. They hummed softly as they began to walk again, and slowly fog started to block their line of sight. Panic rose in them, but they weren’t going to cry this time!

“Human! You skipped my puzzles and kept Sans from work! Be prepared to be captured by the Great Papyrus!” a strange voice said very loudly, once again startling Frisk.

Well, maybe they were wrong about the crying thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh,,, my updates are going to be very random, but i promise i will keep up to this!! ill probably update tomorrow after school (also i apologize for spelling mistakes. but like rly what even is editing????)  
> also i promise that the pace will slow down a little soon! i have a plan for how everything is going to work out pls believe me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frisk learns the importance of timing and... Flirting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lookie i did it  
> this is so cute and lame omg

When the fog cleared to show a taller, thinner skeleton, Frisk was a little confused. They didn’t know what they were expecting, but maybe it was just a little more armor? Not this. But, don’t think that they weren’t intimidated, because they definitely were.

“Human! We must have a conversation first to make up for all the puzzles you missed. After all, Undyne still probably hasn’t recieved my message about your arrival, so!!! Let’s talk!” he said, grinning in a way that made Frisk know he was actually smiling, despite the fact that he lacked the muscles to do anything else, probably. Either way, Frisk was not excited about this ‘getting to know each other’ business, because it would probably somehow end up being painful for them.

Frisk was assured of this as soon as they saw bones start to magically float in the air. “So, human child, tell me how you got my brother distracted so quickly? Was it some kind of magic??? Maybe like the kind that sealed us down here?!?!” the strange skeleton shouted, seeming to get more intense with each sentence, beginning to toss the bones at the small child. Frisk gasped and started to dodge, trying not to get it but also very much wanting to run away. It took a lot of good timing to get around  those bones, and they felt that it was rather rude to use a person’s weight against them. They’d have to fight gravity next.

“No? I’ve never even heard of a human using magic?” they answered, but they didn’t seem loud enough to get across to Papyrus.

“Of course it is!! Because all kinds of magic made the barrier. So, if you’re a magician, which you obviously must be, you also have to be able to free us!” Papyrus continued to shout, still throwing bones at the human.

“However, I still have to fight you! You’ll have to convince Undyne if you really want to be free! Now, let me tell you about something I am interested in, because sharing interests is important in friendship! I am an amazing cook and my specialty is spaghetti.”

Frisk paused in their frantic dodging, seeing that Papyrus was also pausing as if waiting for some kind of response? What kind of weird fighting was this?

“Spaghetti?” they asked, a little out of breath but suddenly eager to hear about this delicious form of pasta. “That’s my favorite food!!! My mama used to make really good spaghet-”

“Wait. A. Moment. You are also a fan of spaghetti?” Papyrus had to clarify, and Frisk nodded in confusion. “Oh my god. Well, this means I have to make you have my spaghetti! We must compare recipes!”

“...Sure, I guess? It’s a date?” Frisk said, very confused.

“A DATE?” Papyrus nearly screeched, jumping the poor child and forcing them to stutter as they tried to reply. “Human! I had not realized your intentions! However… As another spaghetti lover, I have to say that I am tempted. But! I can’t just not fight you now! There is some law somewhere that says I must continue to fight until my attacks run out!”

Frisk opened their mouth to ask why, but they were cut off by an alarming amount of bones starting to come their way. They did their best to dodge and duck, but eventually a bone hit them pretty hard in the head. It didn’t cause any blood, but they fell over and felt a little dizzy. Papyrus was startled, not quite expecting to hit the child and have such an effect. Normally the other children would just take damage, but the child seem to be defeated in one hit? This was odd behavior for sure.

“Well, as it appears that I have defeated you, I must now take you to the dungeon-”

However, despite Papyrus’ loud claims of victory, he was soon out noised by Frisk’s crying. Poor kid could have had a concussion! They got hit pretty hard with that bone, and even if it didn’t seem to be an actual bone, it was still upsetting! However, the larger skeleton had no idea how to handle this situation. Undyne had not informed him what to do in this type of scenario? No one had ever told him that he could potentially make humans cry! Frisk simply sat up in the snow, rubbing at the slowly bruising spot on the side of their face and sniffling rather loudly.

“Oh no! It appears that I have done too much damage! Child, please do not cry! I will let you have spaghetti and I won’t tell Undyne that you lost!!” he said, trying to bargain with the child in hopes that they would stop crying sooner.

Frisk tried to get themself together again quickly, not liking that they were such a crybaby but this time they had an honest reason! That had been incredibly uncalled for! Papyrus felt incredibly bad and more to blame for by the moment. He soon scooped up the child and brought them into his house, panicking quietly as he set them on the couch. He ran up to get the emergency pillows and blankets, but once he had come back downstairs the poor child was calmed down and suddenly asleep? Papyrus was still alarmed, so he very gently wrapped them up into a burrito of blankets and human. After that, he went into the kitchen and made the pasta, trying extra hard not to mess up.

 

-

 

Frisk woke up to the smell of something burning and wrinkled their nose in response. They realized soon that they were trapped in a surprisingly well done blanket trap. Their worst enemy!! They wiggled their way out, finding out soon that they were also surrounded by pillows as if they were going to somehow get more hurt by wiggling too far. They smiled a little, feeling a little at home, minus the burning smell and the unfamiliarity that was someone else’s home. A sigh left their lips, and then they pushed off the blankets and stumbled their way into the kitchen. Papyrus was there, still incredibly tall, but much less intimidating with a ‘kiss the cook!’ apron over his already mildly ridiculous costume.

“Is that the pasta?” Frisk asked gently, hoping that the large amount of smoke coming from a pot was not the thing about to be put on a plate and served to them.

“W-What? Of course not, little Human! I couldn’t let a master chef like me serve something burnt! But, for that matter… I might have Sans pick us up something because I have run out of pasta!” Papyrus said, and Frisk decided not to ask too much about it. As long as it was food.

“But, human, first of all. What is your name? I am not sure that Human is a good first name for you. Also, how is your head? You were alarmingly sleepy earlier.”

Frisk smiled a little and nodded. “I’m Frisk, and it’s alright. It just hurt a little more than I thought it would,” they answered, trying to give a bigger smile in hopes to make the skeleton less worried. Well, nothing other than the bruised place hurt now, and so that probably meant no concussion. But, now they were warm and definitely did not want to head back outside.

“Well, that is a great thing to hear, Frisk! Now, how about we go watch some TV? I’m sure Mettaton’s new show is on! He is a super sexy rectangle, but do not worry! His shows are family friendly,” he said, and Frisk nodded despite being a little hesitant. That sounded like someone she’d probably have to fight for whatever reason, and if it was going to go like this? Well, they weren’t sure they’d ever stop crying at this rate.

However, they still got curled up on the couch and took two blankets to cover themself even though they only needed half of a blanket to do that job. Papyrus decided against a blanket, and soon Papyrus had started talking loudly at Frisk, who rarely responded with much other than one word answers. It was a very familiar scene for Papyrus, but Frisk was just starting to feel warmed up by this happy place. But, still, they had to wonder… What in the world happened to get them locked up? These people couldn’t handle others crying… How were they going to fight a war? Maybe Frisk just had to get to the serious part. Or… Maybe everyone had been wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tears aren't always sad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt kinda eh about this one bec its mildly filler and also im v tired  
> but its still frisk getting through important parts and theres also more crying

Sans came home after a few hours with a big bag of chips and some pizza. Papyrus disapproved of his lack of healthy foods, but they all ate it nonetheless. After that, they sat around and played a bunch of board games (and yes, Sans made as many puns as he could about the board games). It was a mostly uneventful night, and it was decided, though from much argument from Papyrus, that Frisk would take the couch. It actually looked very comfortable, and it didn’t bother them too much because it happened sometimes back home. In the morning, they were surrounded by even more pillows and wrapped up- not as tightly, but still impressively done! There was some leftover pizza and they grabbed a slice, then noticed a couple of sticky notes.

 

‘CHILD!- er, FRISK! SANS AND I HAVE GONE OUT TO TALK TO UNDYNE’

‘PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT US CALLING’

‘kid, you can head out when you wake up, there’s things to keep you busy there.’

‘IGNORE SANS’

‘don’t’

 

Frisk smiled faintly at that, finding a pencil and scribbling in a little smiley face before going to find their winter jacket again. Papyrus must have removed it when trapping them in that blanket burrito. It took them quite a while to find their coat, and while looking they had sort of stumbled into Papyrus’ room and took quite the look around. (They definitely didn’t make a post on whatever website that was about how ‘This new human child is probably the best thing to happen to the underground!!!!’. Definitely not.) (It got like twenty likes though.) After finding their jacket and a surprising amount of Mettaton merchandise, they got bundled up and braved the great outdoors again. Today felt much better, and they decided to go back and talk to everyone that they hadn’t yesterday. Surprisingly enough, the same monsters were in the same spots as before in Grillby’s, and not much had changed outside. It was a little unsettling to see no changes, but they figured that monsters probably just didn’t have much to do. So, after seeing all the sights that they missed out on, they headed for the Waterfall.

It was a little weird to go through the mist again and then suddenly see a few new monsters and another weird flower. Would all flowers be mean in this world? They were worried, for sure. However, they learned that it was quite the opposite and that, actually, the flowers were quite nice. Plus, the monster kid they met seemed super rad! They were a little sad to hear that Sans wasn’t working right now, but normally he would be standing in that stand right beside them. However, they figured out pretty quickly that it just meant that he had gone to talk to that Undyne lady, hopefully. Soon after the room with the flower and nice kid, there was another save point and they shrugged and let it save, not quite understanding what it meant. After that room, they found themself reading a whole bunch of scripts about the monster’s history as well as fighting some monsters (or, crying nearly every time and trying to make friends), and then they got to the script that told the prophecy. For some reason, when they heard about the angel that would free them, they got some kind of intense feeling and goosebumps. They frowned slightly, worried that somehow this was important. With a soft, determined sigh, they set down the script and continued on. Even with anxiety eating away at them with the idea that they could be some kind of savior, they felt a great sense of determination. (But, really? Could all these nice people really rely on Frisk that much?)

Soon after the scripts, they found themself trying to pick out notes on a piano with the sound of a soft music box playing within fallen armor. They had honestly nearly cried at the sight and sound, finding it beautiful beyond comparison. But, the song was hard to play when they had no idea how to even read music. After a little while, they gave up, and simply headed out to get another umbrella. Monster Kid startled them by jumping out, but there was a smaller shriek than before. Scary things weren’t as scary at this point in time, mostly because that first scare had been the worst. A skeleton was much scarier than a tiny monster, anyways. They listened closely as the kid talked about Undyne, but they also couldn’t help but pay attention to all the pretty things going on around them. And, when they had that little pause outside and Frisk got to see all the pretty “stars” in the sky, they were sure they had stopped breathing. They sat down suddenly, closing their eyes and letting out a little soft cry. Everything was so pretty down here and not what it should have been if the human stories were right.

“What happened? Are you okay? Wait a second!!! Are you the human we’ve heard about?? Did I scare you with stories of Undyne????? I’m so sorry! She's probably not going to be that mean to you! You seem super nice and stuff.” The kid shouted, and Frisk shook their head.

They smiled, though they were letting out little sobs of some strong and strange emotion, overwhelmed but in a happy way. It was so weird down here, and Frisk was convinced that they were just too young to understand.

“I’m okay… I feel so weird, but it’s… It’s?” They paused, composing themself although these emotions were very strong and very sudden. “It’s nice here… I’m sorry,” they said, soon getting up and wiping off their face, giving a bigger smile this time. “I’m Frisk. It’s nice to meet you. Let’s get going, I’m sure I can make friends with Undyne.”

The two walked back into the cave, then soon they were at the point where Frisk had to go off alone. It felt nice in a way, because now they had to contemplate why it felt alright to be so far away from home. Or, maybe, just maybe, they had to start think about this being their better home. Of course, as soon as they began to think about it, they walked into some very tall grass and soon heard the loud sound of heavy armor. Well, maybe not  _everything_ was super nice...? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jgkdgk im excited for hotland but also undyne is my goal


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's good to have friends who make you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not updating yesterday!!! i was super tired  
> anyways here's a super long chapter to make up for it (u guys dont know this yet but super long also probably means super not good but oh well)

The big scary metal person stopped moving when Papyrus spoke up loudly. Frisk frowned, not sure if this was a good time to run for it or if they should just stay put. However, when the metal person didn’t set down the spear when they heard the skeleton, Frisk decided it wasn’t safe just yet.

“Undyne! You’ve got to understand, for I, the Great Papyrus, would not be wrong about this sort of thing!” Papyrus started, sounding out of breath for whatever reason. “I know what Asgore has told us, but-”

“I don’t care! Humans aren’t nice! This is some kind of facade or whatever. They can’t be as nice as you say. I need to fight them, anyway! Asgore isn’t going to care unless we tried, and you’ve already said that you failed, so how about you give it up and let me try!!”

This metal person sounded mean and angry, and quite frankly, it made Frisk upset to hear someone talk to Papyrus like that. He didn’t deserve that! He was trying to help everyone out. He believed in Frisk being a good person, and… Well, it was a little hard not to be friends with someone who believed in you thoroughly. (Though, they were fairly certain that this was also just Papyrus, or else they had done an incredible job being a good person during the board games, and to be blunt, they had been an asshole. Like. During monopoly they landed on free parking twice and bought every single property they could. It was bad.) They bit their lip, a little worried when they didn’t hear an instant rebuttal.

“I don’t… I don’t advise continuing with this idea! It’s not a good one. Even if the human was mean, they are small! And breakable!” Papyrus said. What? Frisk was not small or breakable. Okay, okay, so maybe a little breakable. That spear would probably break them a little bit. And maybe they were a little tiny. But! Frisk was still offended.

“That just makes it easier for me, then! Papyrus, get back to work. Sans already tried to convince me, but now I’m just even angrier!! This human is going down!”

Frisk covered their mouth in surprise, looking up as if it would help them hear Papyrus’ footsteps. Of course, they knew he left, but they wished they knew what direction for the sake of being able to just go back to his house. It took them a few moments before they moved again, but once the sound of grass rustling began again, Undyne spun around and aimed. They gasped gently and froze, stuck in horror for a few moments. Oh god, oh god, oh god??? They were gonna die oh god. Instead of looking up anymore, they covered their eyes and just simply waited. But… Nothing. Except for the sounds of footsteps again, and they were leaving this time. Frisk uncovered their eyes, realized they were fine, and hurried off. After a little while, they came across a few easy to solve puzzles. As they were carrying one of the plants that would form a bridge, their phone rang and jumped them. They hurried to set the plant in the water, then answered their phone.

“Hello?” Frisk asked, a little stressed.

“Human!” Papyrus shouted, and they sighed. “Where have you gone? Did you not listen to the sticky notes? They were there for a reason!”

They had begun working on the puzzle again, knowing Papyrus would approve.

“I know, but Sans told me to, so…” they said, shrugging despite not being seen. They figured Papyrus would sense the shrug.

“Ohmygod you sound so much like him! I cannot believe this. Human, please give me your location, because I need to be aware. At least this way I can make sure she’s not going to hurt you too much! Not that she will. She’s super nice! Sometimes!” Papyrus said, and Frisk was beginning to realize that some of this was just meant to cheer them up. They weren’t too stressed about Undyne right now, but… Well, the thought of fighting that giant metal thing was scary. They thought Undyne was a fish?

“I know. I’m not worried right now, but I also kinda don’t know where I am?” they said, glancing around once they finished the puzzle. They walked across the bridge, still surprised at how sturdy it felt.

Papyrus was quiet for a little while and for a few moments they thought that the call had dropped or something. But, then the phone made sounds of something being shuffled around, and soon Sans’ voice was heard.

“Hey, kid,” he said, and Frisk smiled yet let out a little sigh. These brothers were sweet, but a little bit tiring. “I know, I know. You probably just want to do something on your own, right? Well, don’t worry. We won’t call you again until after Undyne if cell phone service say anything about it. I just wanted to say, though… If anything bad happens, don’t fight her again. Call us,” he said, sounding oddly serious for himself.

Frisk was confused, not quite sure what he was talking about. They had never had the need to use their save file, after all. But, they figured they’d know if it ever came time for it.

“Okay,” was all they said, not quite sure what else they were supposed to say about something like that. It felt like some kind of spoiler in a really weird way. This wasn’t supposed to happen yet, perhaps. That’s why they didn’t understand.

“Sorry if that sounds weird. You just never know when the time is right, right?” Sans was grinning through the phone, and Frisk could feel it in his tone. It made them grin, too.

“Right… I should go. I have to get to this big scary metal fish lady. I won’t die, promise. Also, good luck with Papyrus!” they said, sounding surprisingly cheery for their own self. It was probably just some side effect of the underground.

 

-

 

Frisk had a lesson to learn at the moment, and it was that running to a dead end was always going to lead to them scraping their knees up. They had met Undyne again, but only once instead of the few times they thought they might. And, when they met, it was a sort of chase while Undyne tried to hit them with spears, though missed every time. Except until the dead end, where they had come face to face and Frisk ended up falling onto another wonderfully placed bed of flowers. It sounded like they weren’t upset, but they cried during the whole chase, out of breath and extremely anxious. However, when they fell again and got knocked out, they didn’t have any dreams. It was a little weird. They had always expected to dream about something weird down here. But, back in the moment, they were much more worried about cleaning the dirt out of the little scrapes they had than thinking about the lack of dreams occurring.

It was not a long walk before Frisk met up with the Mad Dummy, and boy, was that interesting. From the very beginning, Frisk wasn’t entirely stressed, feeling comfort in the fact that this was still the same kind of dummy that Toriel taught them to be kind to. However, when it ended, it seemed to be the most important part. A ghost, apparently going by the name of Napstablook, interrupted the fight and apparently felt bad for it. But, they followed the ghost to their house and soon the two were laying on the ground together. Napstablook was very quiet and calm, and Frisk found it incredibly reassuring to know that not every single monster was crazy and loud.

“You know, it’s hard to feel like garbage around people like you…….” Napsta said, sounding very… Questionable? about that.

“What do you mean?” they asked, sitting up to look at the ghost properly, though it was hard with them being all like. Transparent and whatnot.

“You’re just……. Happy…… I’m a little jealous, but that’s a good thing, I think……. Sorry for weirding you out. I just haven’t met anyone like you since…… Nevermind……” Napstablook said, and it made a little bit of sense to Frisk, as if someone had just turned on the lights for them.

“Do you guys…? Think of me as some like, force of hope or something?” they asked.

“Kinda……”

“...Well, I guess I gotta be, then.”

Napstablook turned a little bit more transparent and yet Frisk could see a smile on their face. It wasn’t long before they left, and they knew that after that it wouldn’t be long until they fought Undyne. However, they weren’t as worried about is as before. There was still time, and still more ways they could think about getting out of it. The merchants (both the turtle and the Temmie) did a very good (and also very… Well, Temmie) job at cheering them on. And, after the long, dark pathway, it dawned on them that the fight was only a few scenes away. They saved again. It felt like it had been days since they set out from Sans and Papyrus’ house, but they knew it had just been a few hours at most. But, with the walk through under the stars and the chase and the scripts… Well, now thinking back on it, it didn’t feel like it had taken that long, either. Maybe they just had a boring life back at home. It was weird to think about home anymore, because it was feeling farther and farther away each hour. It didn’t feel like they would belong anywhere else but down here, among these weirdly loud creatures. Their mom and dad had their sisters and brothers to care after… How strange it was that just a few days was really changing their whole life.

(And, as a side note from a few things that happened later on, Frisk also needed to learn to stop being so calm around Monster Kid. He was a walking disaster, and Undyne probably knew that. No one she was always around when he was.)

 

-

 

So, to say the least, Undyne was super intense. She was very loud. Like, even when she had been calm, she was super loud. And now she was yelling? Frisk had been wrong to think they wouldn’t be startled.

“You think you can just cry about everything and it’ll solve all our problems! You think you can just curl up and be warm and happy with everyone! No!!! Our problem will only be solved by getting your soul! So stop being so damn nice!!!!!! AND LET’S FIGHT!!!!!!!”

Frisk was worried that she would pop a vein or maybe even have a stroke. Calm down Undyne, please. They hardly even knew when the fight began, still concerned for the fish lady’s health. Once again, it was a lot of dodging and fumbling with a shield that was way too big and heavy for their size, but then. But. Then. Undyne hit them. It was only a little knick on the hand that had been holding onto the outside of the shield, but then they fumbled more and the shield hit their leg hard and, well. This was gonna be a bad one.

“What the hell, kid? You can’t even hold a shield??? What are you, like, two?” Undyne sneered just in time for Frisk to start sniffling, another bruise forming on their leg already. Poor kid was getting their ass kicked constantly. “Wait.”

They looked up from their bleeding hand when they heard the wait, and Undyne’s eyes were wide as she contemplated something.

“How old are you?” she asked, and Frisk frowned, not sure if it would make sense to their aging.

“I’m ten?” Frisk said, hoping it would still help, and they were also definitely lying about it.

“TEN? That’s like. Tiny baby age in our world but STILL TEN??? IN ANIME THE YOUNGEST GIRL I’VE SEEN WAS LIKE????? FIFTEEN?” Undyne said, obviously freaking out hardcore right now, tears seeming to well up in her eyes as her breathing was audible and visible through her gills.

Frisk wasn’t sure what to say, but then Undyne dropped their spear and she hopped down. Of course, where did the spear hit? It hit Frisk’s head, not with the sharp bit, but with the handle. And then they couldn’t help but actually cry, really hard. Except, as they started crying, Undyne pulled them into a hug and cried, too. She was shouting stuff about how she was sorry for fighting someone so young, knowing now that it wasn’t fair and that she totally understood why the kid cried at every fight. Maybe to humans it didn’t seem as normal for a ten year old to cry about everything, but most humans also didn’t end up in a monster world where there was some kind of horror movie around every corner. But, right now, Frisk just needed an ice pack for the bruises forming and a bandaid. Undyne calmed down as quickly as she got upset, unlike Frisk, and she called Papyrus who came around with Sans soon enough. In the meantime, Undyne gently held the kid in hopes of calming them down, and it sort of worked, though there was an ache in almost every part of their body now. Once the skeletons arrives, Sans looked worried for the first time since the start of this, and it confused Frisk who definitely had a concussion now. Papyrus was just loudly arguing with Undyne now, but Sans came over and gently patted their head. It should have been painful, they noticed. 

“Sorry for letting you get hurt, kid. I promised you’d be okay, though, didn’t I? I’ll let Undyne take you to her house so she can care for you, because I’m sure she’s going to. And Alphys will probably get involved… This sure is an interesting outcome. Just, keep determined, alright?”

Frisk honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but for some reason, it kept repeating in their head even as they got back to Undyne’s house and as they were put into bed. It was important. They had a big job to do. As they fell asleep, they just kept thinking those same lines over, and over…

 

This time, they dreamt about planting nice golden flowers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people aren't meant to be parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres frisk sleeping through a concussion and ACTUALL Ynot crying for once

Undyne was a really bad mama. No one quite knew what a concussion meant, but Sans found a book on it and Frisk passed the test for it. After that, Papyrus and Sans put up a bigger fight to take care of the child, but Undyne insisted that it was her duty to make up for the fight. It wasn’t until the royal scientist came by did Sans stop fretting so much (and therefore Papyrus stopped, too). Alphys probably wouldn’t keep Undyne out of trouble, but at least she understood the importance of keeping the kid alive and well. Plus, if anyone knew anything about human illnesses, it was probably Alphys. Hopefully. Nonetheless, the skeletons brought lunch the next morning (because Frisk didn’t get up until then) and stayed longer than they normally did. Undyne complained about how it didn’t make sense that Sans was keeping some promise more than he was doing his job. Frisk wasn’t awake enough to catch the meaning behind it, but that’s why it’s being said. There was certainly something important in that statement. The child ended up simply sleeping a lot. No one had pain killers, after all, and it lead to a lot of problems when the kid was awake.

Frisk woke up with an obvious headache and almost everything made them feel like puking. But, what was more upsetting to them was the overwhelming scent of something burning. It was probably the thing that woke them up, and they soon got up and hurried into the kitchen despite feeling like they were spinning. It took quite a bit of effort, and then they were faced with Undyne calmly allowing something catch on fire as some weird dinosaur-lizard monster stood around worriedly. It took them a few moment stop spinning and also grasp the situation, and then a very unhappy look came upon their face.

“Why?” was their only statement, and it turned both ladies attention towards them.

“Oh, Frisk! You’re awake!” the lizard thing said, and they sighed. They were not comfortable enough for light conversation. “I’m Alphys, and, uh… Undyne wanted to make you breakfast, but it occurred to her that you probably can’t eat what we do and it’d be very unhealthy for you to even try… So, she burned it? I, uh, d-don’t exactly understand it, e-either, but! I’ll make you ramen. H-How about you go lay down?”

Alphys seemed nice, they thought as they instantly headed back for the guest room and laid down. It was nice under a cocoon of blankets. Quiet, warm, and dark. Now, if only they could stop spinning so much, it would be perfect.

 

-

 

Frisk’s concussion was a lot better on the third day, mostly because Papyrus had come by the night before to drop off spaghetti and also did his best to heal them using his magic. Sans hadn’t come by for his own reasons, and Frisk was still too spinny to question it. But, at least the nausea went away enough for them to choke down some spaghetti. It wasn’t until day four did Frisk really get out of bed and start interacting with the world again. They were still achy and too much noise killed them, so they didn’t head to hotland (outside of going to Alphys’ lab, which wasn’t entirely entertaining. It was normally just to get more ramen, and to help familiarize Frisk with the map of the hotlands so they could get through quicker). But, on evening four, something else happened, too! And it was great! And by great it was more like Undyne burned something on accident and covered it up by burning it more intentionally. A fire started rather quickly and while Undyne was shouting about how it was fine, Alphys nearly picked Frisk up and tossed them outside. Instead, she brought them over to Napstablook’s house where they all sort of intruded for the night. Nasptablook didn’t mind it too much, though. Or, at least, they didn’t mind sitting down and being quiet with Frisk while the other two girls were off trying to call people about the state of Undyne’s house. Frisk fell asleep before they heard what would happen.

 

-

 

In the morning, they woke up feeling entirely better and covered with a very thin blanket. It almost seemed to take heat away from them, but they figured that Napstablook had put it there and didn’t make any comments. They hurried to go find some adults, wanting to report on their current status and hurry on with getting home. But, as they looked and couldn’t find anyone, it… Well, it put a little damper in their determination. After all, they were determined so they could get home, but the longer they stayed here, the more they questioned what home really was. Looking for one of their friends to talk to about their concussion was just proof of that. They wanted everyone to know that they were okay, and not because they thought they were that important or anything. They just didn’t want to worry anyone. Especially not Undyne, she probably wouldn’t be able to handle the stress. Poor girl would probably pop under any more pressure. But, after a little while of looking, they decided that no amount of determination was going to find anyone, because Napstablook was manning the snail booths, Undyne was talking to Papyrus, and Alphys was at work. Alphys knew where the human was at, anyway, and after a while of consideration, they just decided to head on over to hotland.

But, of course, as soon as they crossed over into the hotlands, their phone rang. It was Alphys.

“H-Hey! S-So, I kind of didn’t bring this up before, b-but, well… Uh. To put it into a-a simple sentence, there’s a killer robot looking for you. A-And, normally I’d explain that i-it was just his programming or s-something, but… I just. I don’t wanna lie to you?? So I’m not going to say anything. J-Just think of this as some anonymous t-tip or something,” Alphys said, sounding very nervous about something and Frisk sighed gently.

“Thanks, Alphys. I’ll see you soon,” they said before hanging up. Really. A robot was coming to kick their ass, too? They weren’t going to make it out of this place alive, despite the amount of pasta and actually really nice blankets and…

Well, now they were stuck on the thought that Toriel would probably make really good hot chocolate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> METTAMOM IS COMING SOON AND IM SO EXCITED


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They have to look good for TV."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super long bec i loved writing this part

It took a lot of wandering around before they finally stumbled onto their first set. Alphys had taught them all of the puzzles and the pathways, but it was still hard to figure out that they were supposed to walk into those pitch black rooms. It was very easy to get it confused, too, with the lack of phone calls from Alphys and not meeting Mettaton when they were supposed to. But, to make up for it, Mettaton had made sure this first meet was exactly like the other one. Once the lights flicked on, Frisk was faced with a brightly lit, colorful set with even brighter flashing lights. Well, this was inconsiderate. After a few moments, a loud, obviously processed song started playing. Oh boy… This would be a tough fight, if their headache told them anything. Mettaton, who seemed like he should have been a lot more than just a nice looking rectangle, soon sprung into their view, leaving them rather confused. He looked like a calculator. They were still intimidated.

“Hello darling!” he said, voice just as processed and loud as the music. Frisk waved uncomfortably, then noticed the cameras and got even more unhappy with this all.  

“What, is someone shy all of a sudden? No matter, darling! You’ll do fine,” he said, but it was a little more hushed than his original introduction. “Anyways! Welcome our newest contestant to the quiz show!! Let’s get started right away!”

Frisk was very alarmed at the idea of a quiz show, because they were young and not prepared for the weird trivia that was quiz shows. However, the questions seemed very much catered to what they knew, and anytime a too tough question came up, their phone buzzed and Alphys had texted them an answer. How kind.

“Wow!! It seems that our contestant is incredibly intelligent, way beyond their years! Perhaps my questions are too easy? Time to bring out the big guns!” Mettaton said cheerfully, and Frisk wondered if this would be a good time to start crying.

Then, the robot asked a question about some anime that Frisk had heard about, but knew nothing about it. Suddenly, their phone rang, and it seemed to answer itself. They honestly didn’t question it and just held their phone up so Alphys could be heard ranting about this anime. It sounded… Great… The rectangle tsk’ed when he heard all of this, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well… If Alphys is just going to chime in like that, this show is boring! There is no tension! We must continue at another time, darling.”

And with that, the lights were normal and everything was quiet. What a weird robot. He almost seemed like he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Frisk was very confused, but they honestly just couldn’t gather enough energy to keep questioning this stuff. It was weird, but it was their life now. It was kind of normal.

 

-

 

The next time the child met the weird robot was in some kind of kitchen set. They could smell a cake already baking, and it smelled faintly like butterscotch. It brought a wave of feelings over the small child, but then Mettaton interrupted the moment with some kind of deadly challenge. Alphys chimed in with her talk of a jetpack, but even as Frisk was flying around they just kept thinking about the butterscotch smell, and wondered if there was a pie being made for later. They ended up not making it to the top, but even though they didn’t, a commercial break apparently saved their life. Frisk hadn’t been worried at all, and something told them that maybe Mettaton wasn’t all that serious about killing them.

 

-

 

The bomb thing wasn’t even a good try. Honestly, Frisk was a little intimidated at first, but with Alphys’ super helpful defuse button, it wasn’t even a challenge. If the two thought that they were pulling something off with this, they were dead wrong. It was kind of fun, so they let it keep happening, but Frisk knew that there was absolutely nothing for them to worry about. The only other scary thing in hotlands was Muffet, and they had something from the spider bakery that would definitely get them out of any bad situation with the spider people. Spiders were already kinda cool, though. Those were like the one thing that Frisk wasn’t scared of, and they really hoped that fight wouldn’t ruin that for them.

Hotlands was a pretty cool place, but Frisk was finding that it was a little boring when they knew everything about the place. However, there was a few nice people and at least they hadn’t memorized the shooter puzzles. The scary thing was that they were getting closer and closer to the core, and with each quickly done puzzle or fight, they were running out of things to do before they’d get out of here. Sure, they wanted to go home. They missed their siblings, to an extent, but… Well, how were they going to kick anyone’s butt at monopoly if there was the entire barrier separating them? And even their own mom couldn’t make such good pies and no one was as good at making ramen and Alphys was. It was getting really hard to decide what to do, now.

 

-

 

MTT’s resort was a pretty cool place. Frisk saw it for a while before they actually got to it, and the Nice Cream vendor was there again. The royal guards that Frisk had ran into earlier were there, quietly eating ice cream and talking. All they remembered from that fight was awkwardly trying to clean the bigger, quieter guy’s armor and feeling rather uncomfortable until they finally left. Just before all of this, Frisk had to deal with Mettaton putting on a little play for them and making them go through the color puzzle that Papyrus had once told them about. Their plan of action for that little puzzle was to stay still, and even then Mettaton just kind of stalled for a few moments before fighting them anyways. Of course Frisk won, because this was all done for TV, so it was fake.

Sans was outside the resort and had suggested that they go have some dinner. It wasn’t really like Frisk would say no in any situation, but Sans had still pulled them along anyway.

“How’s it been going, kid?” he asked, and they were suddenly sitting at a table, waiting to be served.

Frisk shrugged, not exactly in the most chipper mood at the realization that they were going to be at the core soon.

“I understand… You know, we’re still all rootin’ for ya. You’re gonna be fine. Mettaton won’t hurt you too bad, and we’re here to help you even if he does. But, you’re not upset about that,” Sans said, and they nodded, looking up at him for a few moments before sighing and looking away.

“I… I want to go home,” they said softly.

“I know you do. But, where is your home?” he asked. “Do you even know anymore?”

Frisk knew they weren’t meant to answer that question. They let another sigh, sitting up straighter and crossing their arms over their chest.

“Lemme tell you a little story. So, there’s this door in the forest that I patrol, and for a long time I just used to to practice my amazing knock knock jokes. One day, when I was spittin’ them out, someone responded. She was hesitant at first, but this was the most audience I’d ever had. So, I spend a little while killing these jokes, and finally she says she has one to tell me. She goes ‘knock knock’, and I respond properly with ‘who’s there?’. ‘Dishes’. ‘Dishes who?’. ‘Dishes a very bad joke’. Needless to say, this woman was great. We spent all day bonding over knock knock jokes, and for the next few weeks we keep this up, along with some other conversation and whatnot. However, one day, she gets all serious. She tells me she’s been having these dreams about our savior and she knows that a human is coming soon. She asks me to protect the next human with my life. I don’t like making promises, but a lady who can knock out jokes like that is very trustworthy. So, I gave her my word. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Frisk could tell that this was a very serious story, but they still laughed a little at the pun that was very well placed inside of Sans’ story. They nodded at the end, getting serious again as they looked at the skeleton this time.

“Kid, you have no idea how strong everyone really is. Or, maybe you do. You must have seen it in Undyne, right? She would have killed any other human, but she burned her house down for you,” he said with a grin, and it made Frisk smile, too. “Hell, even I… Well, if I hadn’t made that promise, Frisk… You’d be dead where you stand. But don’t get too spooked. I knew from your first freak out that you weren’t a normal human. They always made stories about how our savior would be the bravest, strongest human to ever come down here.”

Sans paused, and Frisk realized what he meant. But, they weren’t that. They weren’t the bravest, or strongest, or anything-est. They were just a loser and a crybaby.

“But, you aren’t. At least, not in the way the stories say. You can’t suplex a boulder or anything, but you can recover from a concussion like a champ. You got scared when you first met me, but you fought Papyrus like a champ. You might not be the textbook definition of a hero, but… You’re something, for sure. Now, I’ve been talking for real long and I’m supposed to be working. The food here is made of glue, anyway, and it just gets _stuck_ in my stomach,” he said, pausing so Frisk could snort at his lame joke. “I should go. You have a robot to fight… Don’t worry, he’s not as killer as he looks.”

Frisk watched Sans leave, but they didn’t get up for a while. They were something. That was all. They weren’t brave or courageous, but just… Something. It wasn’t discouraging, though. They were beginning to think that, maybe, in this kind of situation, being brave wasn’t the thing that would solve anyone’s problem. With that thought, they pushed themself away from the table and headed into the resort. They had a fight waiting for them.

 

-

 

After conversing with Burgerpants and Bratty’n’Catty, Frisk made their way into the core. It was mildly intense, especially with increasingly irritating calls from Alphys, but she was just trying to help. Frisk kept that in mind, sighing as they finally got past the last few monsters. No one had fought them like the monsters in the core did, so it was a little scary, but they were mostly unhurt by the time they got to the next save point. It took a lot of pacing to just convince themself to step inside the room where they’d be fighting, so when they stepped inside and came face to face with an angry rectangle, it made them surprisingly anxious. It was just a lot of talking at first. Mettaton explained how much Alphys had been lying and how she had done some pretty bad things, but for the most part, Frisk was more focused on keeping balanced on the moving platform and making sure that they dodged all of the bullets sent their way. Then… There was the call about the switch. It was surprisingly easy to get Mettaton to turn around, but Frisk almost immediately regretted pressing it. After the room filled with smoke and the sexier, less rectangular Mettaton appeared, Frisk sighed and tried their hardest not to cough. This was probably going to be the most stupid fight, because they were convinced that the only killer thing about Mettaton EX was his legs.

It was a very long fight full of dramatic poses and lots of good timing. It took Frisk a good thirty minutes to get the ratings up, but then out of nowhere, just as they were nearing 10,000, one of the lasers actually hit them. It wasn’t something that burned them, but it had hurt. However, at this point, Frisk was too determined to cry. This stupid robot didn’t deserve their tears! They kept fighting, obviously injured but very determined. It only took a few more turns before Mettaton realized how high the ratings were and the viewer call in thing happened. As the robot got emotional about all of the people who loved him, Frisk tried to use an old bandage to cover up the few spots that were bleeding now. Once Mettaton decided he was going to stay, he got back up (his legs and arms were apparently magnetic?) and was about to say he was ready to fight more. But, then he finally actually noticed Frisk, and he gasped.

“Ohmygod, turn the cameras off. Since when have you been so hurt, kid? I was so caught up in the show, did my attacks do that?” he asked, freaking out but in a very calm way. Frisk nodded.

Mettaton picked them up and looked them over, letting out a little sigh. “Well, if you’re going to be on my show anymore, you’re going to have to look a little better than this. Let’s get you to my house, I’ll fix you up and we can do your hair or something. This is a disaster. I must look like a monster!”

Frisk was about to comment on how true that statement actually was, but it felt a little to Sans-ish to do so. They let themself be carried to Mettaton’s house, which was a big mansion just out of view of the resort. It looked comfy and almost too fancy for them, but they weren’t going to say no to staying a few nights there. After all, Mettaton was probably the richest person in the underground. He could replace anything Frisk broke. Once inside, the robot set them on the couch before going to get a first-aid kit, then he patched up all the little scrapes and cuts and whatnot.

“Darling, please don’t have any hard feelings over that fight. It was supposed to all be fake, you know. But, something must have happened while I wasn’t looking and you got hurt. I honestly do feel bad. I don’t even know your name and yet I’ve hurt you!” Mettaton went on, sounding miserable

“It’s okay. I’m Frisk,” they said, hoping it would somehow make him stop sounding so miserable. It made them feel bad to hear someone in such distress, especially over them. Even Undyne hadn’t sounded so sorry.

“Frisk. I’ll make sure to remember that. Do you want to stay here for a few days? I can call Alphys or Papyrus or someone and tell them that you are here, so maybe they can join us. I promise it would be fun. I can show you how to do makeup!” Mettaton pleaded.

They had to say… Mettaton sounded like a big sister who was trying to desperately connect with their younger sibling. Except he was a robot and a boy. It was very endearing nonetheless, and Frisk was the oldest at their actual home. They grinned as they nodded, giving the robot a big smile. Mettaton smiled back, letting out a mechanical laugh as they hugged Frisk carefully. After that, they both got settled so the robot could braid Frisk’s hair into a crown, and then he had promised that everyone would stop by and they’d totally make blanket forts. He was almost currently making some lasagna, which was definitely one of their top ten favorite foods. Mettaton made a very good mom, but, Toriel already did that. So, Frisk would just have to call Mettaton their brother, and he seemed to like that quite a bit. Their second family was slowly getting bigger, and they honestly loved it. Now they just had to wait to see how cute this braid-crown thing was, especially when the robot playing with their hair constantly reassured them. After all, they’d have to look good for TV later! Even if they were just going to be watching it.

(And, Frisk couldn’t lie, they were super excited to watch TV in a blanket fort with their pseudo-sibling.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so mettamom became more of a mettasibling but thats okay   
> also asgore is soon wHICh means ASRIEL IS SoON   
> i'm excited


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They found their -est."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS WAS  
> i just had like 200 things going on whoops

The day had come for them to fight their final fight, except, that wouldn’t be happening this time. For a while now Sans had been talking about the day Frisk would enter the last areas. He knew his job was to judge them and guide them to the last fight. But, he couldn’t do that anymore. Someone was going to have to die if there was anything to happen, and he couldn’t bare to see who it would be. There had to be a better way to do this. It took a bit of convincing, but Alphys eventually agreed with him, then Undyne, Papyrus, and Mettaton all followed suit. Frisk vaguely knew what was going on, because it had been three days now and no one was trying to get them to head back into the core. It wasn’t like that was a big deal to them. Asgore was going to be too hard for them to fight if they could barely get passed anyone else. Crying also wasn’t going to work on him. But, who in the world thought Frisk could fight at this point?

Everyone realized that this child was the angel they had been waiting for. Everyone, except for Asgore. He was still insistent on this fight. They needed the souls, except, no, they didn’t. Frisk wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do, but they understood that it wasn’t their job this time. This wasn’t their fight. It wasn’t going to be a fight at all. It was going to be the truce that settled everything, and thinking about it made Frisk get goosebumps. As of late, they had been simply wandering around in the hotlands, trying to figure out something to do. For the most part, they just talked to people and made everyone much more thoroughly believe that this child was their angel and should not be killed. Even the most fanatic supporter of the destruction of humanity could not look past the entire existance of Frisk. Basically, they ruined their only plan yet saved everyone from the imminent war following after their current plan.

“Kid,” Sans finally spoke up about three days after their “fight” with Mettaton. “You need to get to Asgore one of these days, and we all know that. But, none of us want to talk about it. It’s not going to be a pretty fight. He’s really tough. He’s gonna kick your ass if you aren’t careful, and… And we know that you would just come back if he hurt you that much, but I don’t want to see that happen to anyone anymore. It’s been so long since anyone was hurt that it almost feels like the turn of a new decade or something. I don’t know how to explain it to you without making it too complicated. My point was that… None of us want to see you get hurt, but we all want to get out of here. So, we’re not going to let you fight. You don’t need to get beat up any more than you already have been.”

Frisk was silent, trying to process all of this. What were they gonna do instead? Were they just going to stay down here? Were they going to fight Asgore for them?

“Now, we don’t know what we should do, exactly,” Papyrus continued. “But, we do know that we’re going to have to fight something.”

“We’ve got the willpower of a… Of something really big an impressive!” Undyne butted in, grinning widely. “We’re going to get out of here, Frisk. We’ll need your help still, of course.”

“We can’t get Asgore to understand anything through our own letters, so… W-We’re going to need you to talk to him,” Alphys added in.

“And, with all of us teamed up to convince him… He’s going to have to listen. Because he can’t fight all of us, and if he wants to fight you, he’d have to get through us,” Undyne continued.

“Do you think you’re ready for that?” Sans asked.

Everyone’s attention focused on Frisk again, and they were silent for a little while before finally nodding. They didn’t know what to say. This was so unexpected, but it was a much better finale than they could ever ask for. Suddenly, they were overwhelmed with emotions. Everyone had brightened up with just the nod of their head. Everyone was so reliant on them, but it wasn’t something destructive like it could have been. They depended on Frisk because they had been so nice. Day after day, they heard about how humans weren’t ever so nice. They were meant to be  a monster, just like everyone other human. It made them question for a while what really made these people so bad, because if the six humans before them had been such monsters, who was the good guy in the fight? It was all so confusing, but Frisk understood it now. The real monsters had been the ones who formed the barrier.

“I want to get out of here,” they said eventually, and it made everyone a little quieter. They seemed to misunderstand the child’s meaning, if their mildly disappointed faces said anything.

“Aren’t we your family?” Mettaton asked.

“Yeah! And that’s why. I wanna show you guys everything that’s good about the above ground world. I know I have my mama and papa, but... But I don’t want to go home to them. This is my home. You are my family,” they said, making this one little rant the most they have ever said at once.

It seemed to be pretty effective, too. Everyone was quiet, then Papyrus started to tear up and quickly ran over to hug Frisk. Undyne joined in, and soon it was a dogpile on top of Frisk, who was laughing and smiling like never before. It was such a beautiful moment that captured their happiness so well. None of this would have happened without the child, but now it had and no one could ever see a world without Frisk in it. It would be simply selfish to keep the sun where it would only warm the underground. The world deserved this child and the light they had to offer. But, for that to happen, they had to leave first. All of them.

 

-

 

The walk through the Judgement Hall was always meant to be silent and solemn. Humans were made to hear their own footsteps, breathing, thinking, and everything else that could be heard. But, with all five (Mettaton stepped out for the sake of getting everyone aware of this) of them walking down the hall, it was lively and filled with echoing laughter. Frisk was in the center, silent as usual, but still enjoying the conversation going on. It was not with a heavy heart did anyone enter the last rooms. Jokes were made and Sans told many puns, while Papyrus berated him about them and everyone laughed. Judgement day had not come upon them, or, perhaps this was the sunlight signifying their acceptance.

Asgore was not expecting to see the human among so many of his subjects. In fact, it made him quite confused. He was not angry in the slightest, but he was very surprised for a while. It was silent, birds quietly chirping as everyone calculated their next moves.

“We won’t let you hurt the human,” Undyne said, standing firm and tall. She was the most important traitor, after all, she was the leading force behind the royal guard. She needed to make sure her own argument was the most memorable.

“Yes! We have come to claim the souls and escape!” Papyrus shouted, posing similarly to Undyne. Frisk found it entertaining, but managed to keep a straight face as Alphys struggled to come up with another point to make.

“You don’t realize how much the people love the human,” Sans said. “I don’t think they ever once considered gaining any LV. But, from the very beginning, they have been filled with love. They are our new hope.”

“And you aren’t going to stop us, b-because, uh, we aren’t b-backing down!” Alphys added on, hoping she was contributing decently.

Asgore stayed silent for a long time before smiling sadly. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it after he realized no words could be used right now. He looked as if he wanted to call for help, but he knew that no one would come. He then let out a soft chuckle, kneeling down to touch the flowers below him.

“I suppose I should have expected all of this. After all, we have been without hope for such a long time, and even the quietest of people commented on what the human was doing to us. Not filling us with determination, instead, they filled us with love. Frisk, child. You are not the bravest. You are not the strongest. You are not the most determined. But, you are indeed the kindest. You are the happiest human to ever come upon us, and I think we have all taken a lesson from you,” Asgore spoke, gently running his thumb and pointer finger along the petals of a certain flower. “We have learned the ways of happiness, and I cannot destroy what they have come to love. But, I cannot say that this will lead to us leaving-”

“That doesn’t matter anymore,” Frisk interrupted, which definitely got everyone’s attention. “This… This is home. This is where happiness is. This is where we belong.”

The birds even stopped chirping, then. Silence dawned upon the room like the sunset ending the last day of the world, except, it felt much more like something new was starting.

“Maybe the kid is right,” Sans said. “Maybe we were put down here because… Because the humans aren’t happy, or something.”

“We were put down here because of what Chara did,” Asgore said, sounding much more firm all of a sudden. It surprised Frisk. “Chara wanted to die, and they did. And they brought Asriel down with them. All humans were supposed to be like that, but… None of them were, were they? They just wanted to go home. None of them saw what Chara did. They hated humans, and I think Frisk might understand why.”

That turned everyone’s attention to them, and for a moment they felt anxiety dry up their throat. But, then they gently clasped and unclasped their hand, taking a moment to build up their bravery.

“Humans are mean and sad,” they said, feeling like they had let that build up too long for something so simple. The others all nodded, though, and it made them smile a little. “Not all of them, but a lot of them are. But… You are all happy. Even the sad ones of you understand what it takes to be happy.”

“Wowie, Frisk! I think that’s the most you have ever said!” Papyrus shouted, making them laugh, but Undyne berated him about ruining a serious moment. It made Frisk laugh more, and then they all ended up laughing for a good moment. Except Asgore, who was now sitting along the flowers. For now, it seemed like things were going to continue on like this. Everyone was going to stay down in the Underground, but that didn’t matter. It was where they all wanted to be.

 

But, then, a cackle sounded through the garden. “You idiots. You think this is how it’s going to end? Everything’s going to be all nice and happy and dandy? Wow, you guys sure are _dumb_.” And then the battle music started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS A CLIFFHANGER  
> the next chapter is gonna be fun  
> i cant promise when it'll be here lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Irony is a flower being the saddest and cruelest thing in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK HOW GOOD THIS IS BUT HERE YOU GO

Within moments, sharp and prickly vines sprouted from the ground and entangled around all of Frisk’s dear family. They didn’t notice the flower until it was almost too late and it had grown to it’s full size. But, once they noticed it and realized the situation, a shrill scream left their throat, but they couldn’t run away.

“Aw, is the little crybaby scared? Sucks, doesn’t it? Scared little Frisk is all on their own. Chara has been gone for so long, and it’s so rude. No one wants to play with me anymore!” the scary flower spoke, hissing out his words with strange sharpness.

“Listen up, kid, you’re little stunt was perfect. It was enough distraction for me to steal the souls and now I’m going to become a God, and I can’t tell you how excited I am!” the flower continued, tightening its grip on the group. “You don’t know me, do you? Well, I’m sure once I absorb all these beautiful souls and become the new God, you’ll know! Oh, you crybaby, don’t look so scared. When I ascend, I promise you won’t get hurt. I’m going to reset the timeline over and over and over again, though, and I’m going to watch as you start to fall apart and go insane. Isn’t that fun?”

Frisk shook their head fast enough to make them dizzy, but then they heard Undyne’s rough voice break through the tense atmosphere.

“You don’t know Frisk like we do! They aren’t some puppet like you think they are!” she shouted, and it caused a loud murmur from the line of people captured by vines. Flowey grimaced, then it violently tightened on them at the same time it broke all of the hearts.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don’t care what any of you have to say. This world is mine, now!”

And then a white flash blinded them all.

 

-

 

At first, Frisk thought that they had died and went to heaven. But, they quickly realized that this was just some kind of vivid dream or perhaps they were having vision problems now.

“Frisk,” said a strangely familiar voice. “Wake up! You can't give up just yet. It’s not over.” It was Toriel, and they recognized her face in the midst of all the bright lights around them. After a few moments, they came-to and were face to face with a child that looked a lot like Toriel and Asgore. It was oddly silent for a little while, and Frisk simply sat up to rub their eyes. Confusion hadn’t hit them yet.

“Don’t you remember me? At all?” the child asked, and Frisk blinked at them. “It’s me. Your best friend... Asriel Dreemurr.”

As he was speaking, the white around them turned to pitch black, and he transformed into some older version of himself. Frisk couldn’t help but think he looked like an edgy middle schooler back in their home world, and it was surprising how much it took them to not giggle. He was meant to look menacing, they were sure. He probably would have once been scary to them, but this edgy goat kid didn’t compare to an actual walking skeleton. However, once they came upon that thought, they realized that they had no idea where their friends were.

“I know what you're thinking,” Asriel spoke, and his tone suggested that Frisk would very much not enjoy what he was about to say next. “I took all of their souls. That light was me consuming every single soul in this horrible world of ours. I can hear them all, now, and they say they believe in you. You’ve made them so happy. Isn’t it a shame that you’ll never see them again? Go ahead, try to call out to them. You’ll realize that you are just as alone as I always was.”

But, Frisk didn’t call for help. They stood up straight and smiled, clenching their shaking hands and taking a deep breath.

“I don’t know who you are. But, I am sure you aren’t alone. No one in this underground was ever alone, unless they chose to be. I don’t know your story. So, tell me, what did you choose?” they asked, feeling very clever for saying all of that so flawlessly. Asriel seemed confused for a few moments, not expecting the human to say anything of that caliber. They were so young and innocent looking that it had blown his mind that they could say something that would be so… Honest.

“I never chose to be alone! I was forced to be a flower and then no one ever recognized me. Chara left me. They’re gone for forever,” he said, and Frisk frowned.

“I bet you never tried to explain, did you?”

“It doesn’t matter! Now everyone’s hearts are inside of me and I am the most powerful being in all of the underground. You can’t fight, me, though, can you? How about these friends of yours!”

As he spoke, he vanished and was soon replaced by vague, black figures that resembled all of their friends. Frisk couldn’t fight, though. Especially not them. They felt tears prick their eyes as the shapes that resembled the skeleton brothers approached them, murmuring things about hopelessness and giving up.

“H-Hey! How… How about we go play monopoly?” they suggested quietly, hoping to get some kind of reaction. The one that looked like Papyrus smiled a little, but quickly it turned to static. “We can have spaghetti, and maybe tell some jokes. Sans, don’t you have any good puns to tell?” A smile from both, and this time it lasts alot longer. They look like they were struggling inside of their own dark cages. “We could also work on a puzzle, maybe? And go to Grillbyz later!” Apparently, that was enough to get the two of them to snap out of whatever had been containing them.

“We’re rooting for ya, kid,” Sans said, a knowing smile on his face.

“I believe in you!” Papyrus nearly shouted, a purely innocent look contrasting the look on Sans’ face.

Frisk went to speak again, but then they had fizzled out of sight and then suddenly Undyne was in their way. This process repeated where Frisk had to convince their friends to not fight them. Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel all had to be convinced. It was a heartbreaking process, but they realized it was exactly what they had done from the first day they had fallen. Once they had brought everyone back to life, they were sure that their job was done. But, they felt like there was still something… Someone missing. After a few moments, Asriel came back, except this time in his younger form. Frisk prepared themselves, but it was just quiet for a while.

“I’ve been lonely for so long,” he said softly. “I don’t know what to do, Frisk. I can't keep lying to myself or to you. You must be so confused… Do you know who Chara is?” He paused for a moment and Frisk shook his head. “They were the first human to ever fall down here. My mom and dad found them with a scraped knee and in tears. My parents adopted them and we became like siblings. But, they hated humans, and I still don’t know why. They had a plan to get rid of all of the humans. One day, they started to get really sick, and they asked to see some of the flowers that were on the surface. We couldn’t get there in time, and… They died. But, when they died, I got really upset and absorbed their soul. We became a monster, and… Chara took control long enough to bring their corpse to the surface and lay it in the flowers they wanted to see. The humans thought that we killed them, and they wanted to use our new powers to kill them all. I stopped them. We got hurt really bad, and when we got back home… I died, too. But, my soul got put back into that flower. I was so upset and so angry because I couldn’t feel things anymore. No one could understand how I felt, but you’re right. I never tried. It was my fault, too.”

Frisk was quiet the whole time, even as Asriel got towards the end of the story. They felt tears pricking their eyes as sadness built up in their chest and the other child was just as upset.

“I don’t want to go back to that,” he said, and as he said that he started to cry. Frisk bit their lip. “I don’t wanna be a flower again. But, my mom and dad… I want to see them. Everyone deserves to live. You deserve to be happy. I just wanted someone to play with. I’m so sorry…”

With that, Frisk ran over to hug him tightly. They hugged for a long few moments before they heard him sniffle, rub his eyes, and pull back.

“I won’t forget you,” they murmured, and Asriel smiled widely before another flash startled them from their moment of happiness. It seemed that it was all coming to an end, and Frisk would get to go home with their family soon. It was a bittersweet feeling, but the happiness was slowly taking over all of the sadness in their heart. They couldn’t wait to hug everyone again…

“Frisk… Stay happy for me. Make sure everyone else is happy, too,” Asriel murmured, and then everything disappeared and Frisk passed out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is probs gonna be the end oh my


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things were happy, and that's the end."

 

When Frisk woke up again, it felt like the first time they had landed in the underground. Except, this time, they weren’t crying. Their knee had been scraped along with a few other things, but they were okay. And, as they slowly came-to, they realized that everyone was trying to rouse them. It felt sort of like they had just been trapped under ice, but it was thawing now and everything would be fine. As they sat up, everyone gasped and let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Papyrus looked like he had been crying. Hell, even Sans looked a little emotional.

“We thought you were dead!” Undyne said, sounding almost angry. She violently rubbed at her eyes, definitely not hiding the fact that she cried. Because she hadn’t! Papyrus was in the same state, however, and it made Frisk’s heart ache with happiness.

“Kid, I’m glad you’re alright. You had us all worryin’,” Sans said, helping them get to their feet because they had been a little disoriented by the… Fall? “Man, even Paps was crying.”

“I was not! There was just something in my eyes!” Papyrus shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Really? What was it in your eyes?” Undyne asked, almost seeming like she was being mean or teasing or something.

“...Tears!” Papyrus responded, wiping at his eye sockets again with a much more distraught look on his face. Frisk giggled softly and came over to give the taller skeleton a hug. It took a bit of communication through body language because they weren’t up to speaking right now, but it worked out. And then they stopped to give everyone a hug, even Asgore. As they finished up with their last hug, the sound of footsteps were heard and soon Toriel rushed in, out of breath.

“My child,” she spoke, and as soon as Frisk saw her, they stopped in their tracks. “I’m so sorry it has been so long since we have last spoken. I am glad to see you are alright- Oh.”

Frisk had interrupted her apologies by hugging her tightly, clinging to her now as they let themself cry it out one last time. After this, they would hopefully no longer need to cry about anything. But, this time, they were not the only one crying. It took a moment, but Toriel’s gentle sobs soon joined Frisk’s. And after that, both Undyne and Papyrus were crying and it didn’t take long for everyone to join in. It was a good sob fest for about ten minutes, and then Frisk pulled back so they could piece themself together. Toriel was much less urgent in drying her tears, but it quieted down almost as fast as it had started up.

“The barrier has been broken,” Asgore stated gently. Frisk glanced over and nodded in understanding. It was almost time to go home..

“We’re about to see the sun for the first time ever!” Papyrus said excitedly, rubbing his gloved hands against his eye sockets.

“We can watch all kinds of anime, Undyne! Not just the ones that get thrown down here!” Alphys said happily, and Undyne gasped, obviously pleased by this idea. Frisk laughed a little, leaning against their mother gently as they watched everyone talk about life on the surface. They didn’t even realize that they were calling Toriel mom right now. It was all just sort of falling together as it was bound to. With a little encouragement from Toriel, Frisk stood up straight and headed over to talk to Papyrus again. They went around the circle, hearing what everyone had to say about the prospect of leaving. Honestly, it was so unreal to be so close to what they had originally been so eager for. Now, it was just something. Another step. Not the end, but perhaps the beginning of a new story that would retell the tale of man and monster. Frisk wanted to be at the very start, and somehow knew that they would be.

“My child, you should go explore,” Toriel said. “The underground is changed now.” It took a few moments, heavy hesitation holding them there.

“...I’ll be back soon.”

 

And, they were. In an hours time, they walked across the barrier together, and that was the day where they began to rebuild the life of everyone in the world.

 

-

 

It took less than a month in total to see changes beginning. Frisk lived with Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus, and their closest neighbors were Undyne and Alphys on one side and Mettaton (and his large family) on the other. They went to school again, and slowly peace rose among the town the monsters first settled in. However, it took an entire year for headlines to stop talking about the dangers of monsters, and instead the possibilities they brought around. Mettaton’s movies (which had just gotten very popular) may have helped with that, but either way, their continued efforts had not gone to waste. Not all of the monsters were in the original town that they had picked, but they were not all so far away that they couldn’t meet up every now and then. Grillby had set up shop somewhere about thirty minutes away and Sans still went there weekly. Monster Kid and people like that were only about twenty minutes away, and went to Frisk’s school. More or less, all was going incredibly well.

Today in specific was important to everyone. It was Frisk’s birthday, which was just a week before the anniversary of the day they fell. It was most exciting for Frisk because they got a whole bunch of sweets while everyone else got teary eyed about the child aging. Toriel didn’t know a ton about human birthdays, but she understood enough to celebrate every year that Frisk got to survive.

“Frisk, my child,” Toriel called gently, almost too quietly to be heard from Frisk’s room. But, they hurried out nonetheless and smiled up at their mother, knowing the exact reason of why they were being called out. Birthday time!! “Dear, you look so nice! Let’s head out into the living room!”

Of course, everyone else was waiting for them in the living room. A shout of ‘surprise’ rang out through the room, and Frisk giggled happily as they covered their face, surprised in a very happy way. Sans came over to give them a hug, and everyone else soon followed. Over this year, Sans had sort of become Frisk’s father figure. Not only did Toriel and Sans totally like each other, but he was very caring, surprisingly enough. (Or, really not surprisingly. Papyrus was basically a child in adult format.) It meant the most to them, though, to see everyone looking so happy for such a small event. Undyne and Alphys were both wearing dresses, which was incredibly dressed up in both of their cases. Papyrus was wearing something other than his cool guy and costume thing, which obviously implied that this was red carpet level importance to him. Sans had on slippers, still, but Frisk didn’t mind. They could tell that his permanent smile was a little bit more genuine today.

Mettaton and Napstablook weren’t there just yet, but Papyrus announced that Mettaton was currently on his way. So, in the mean time, they played little party games that Frisk made up, partially to keep them entertained and partially because no one else knew anything about human parties. Alphys claimed that her human research had to have been just a little bit off because she knew absolutely nothing about this kind of stuff (or most stuff in the human world), but some of it was accurate!! That counted for something, right? For the most part, all that was happening was Frisk was giggling a lot and Sans made an infinite amount of bad jokes. And then Mettaton arrived, and he nearly broke the front door with one his famous ‘grand entrances’. Toriel was genuinely surprised to not see any form of paparazzi following him, but definitely also relieved. Frisk seemed even more pleased, and then they insisted that this meant it was either cake or gift time. It seemed more appropriate to have cake first for the sake of having something to snack on during gift openings, and the child was excited about it either way. They didn’t get cake like this often! Plus, they got the first piece, and that meant that they could also pick how big their piece would be. (Toriel limited them, but they didn’t really mind it too much. It was still a pretty big piece.)

After they ate about half of their cake, Frisk decided that they needed to open gifts pronto. Sans forced everything to pause so he could get this on tape, which made Toriel tear up a little because of new possibilities and old memories. However, all soon was well as Frisk opened their whole array of gifts, putting Mettaton to shame with their array of honest reactions. It didn’t take longer than twenty minutes to open all the gifts, but Frisk was okay with that. It meant that they had the time to eat more cake! Plus, Papyrus was setting up for a game of monopoly, while Undyne was being lectured about her anger during these types of games. (“It’s not fun when you nearly snap the board and table in half.” “Yes it is!! It’s super awesome!!”)

 

It was plain to see that things were different, though… Were they really? Nothing had changed about their lives other than the new food, weather, and a few other things. Money was a pretty tough concept, mostly because 1g in the underground was actually a lot of money up here. Those coins were made of almost pure gold, after all. But, besides those few things, there wasn’t a thing different about how they acted. Frisk was a little too excited to realize that on the day of their birthday, but by the time the anniversary came around, they began to realize this. Everyone seemed a lot healthier due to the exposure to vitamin D, but besides that, nothing really felt different. Papyrus’ cooking was still mediocre and Sans’ puns were just getting worse. Toriel was the best mom they could ever ask for, and Undyne and Alphys were maybe just a little gayer than before. Toriel mentioned this often, too. It wasn’t just Frisk who knew that it was them who caused all the change.

 

“Let me tell you all a story. It’s a story of a child who fell down, scraped their knee, and started crying. This child was not the strongest, bravest, cleverest, or fastest. But, there was something that not a single monster or human could see. This child was the kindest thing in all of the lands. Beyond the limits of their body, they had a heart that could save them from anything. It was a lesson for everything in the world; heroes can come in any form, for this one was tiny and weak and full of fear. But, underneath all of the things that made them not a hero, there lied the heart of gold and red that proved their existence as a savior.”

  
“And after they freed the underground, they took their step outside, and decided then that the rest of the world needed to be saved, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAnG THIS WAS NICE  
> cries tbh   
> maybe ill make a short sequel who knows

**Author's Note:**

> undertale has brought me back to life tbh


End file.
